Froslass
Summary Froslass is a Ghost/Ice Pokémon, said in legends to be the spirit of a woman lost on a mountain who possessed an icicle (though this is clearly just a myth). It is vaguely humanoid and its torso seems to look like a kimono, with an obi wrapping around it, and its body is hollow. It Ian based on the Japanese mythical yokai, the Yuki-Onna. It freezes its prey at -58 degrees F, and secretly uses them as decorations. It is the female counterpart to Glalie, and while any Snorunt evolves into Glalie at level 42, female Snorunt evolve into Froslass with the use of a Dawn Stone. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-A Name: Froslass Origin: Pokémon Gender: Female Age: Varies Classification: Snow Land Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ice Manipulation, Intangibility, Curse Manipulation, Flight, Power Nullification, Afterimage Creation, Fire Manipulation, Can eat souls, Darkness and Shadow Manipulation, Life Force Absorption, Status Effect Inducement (Freezing, Burning, Flinching, and Confusing), Air Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Illusion Creation, Weather Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Dynamax, Resistance to Poison Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, and Bug attacks, Immunity to Absolute Zero (Ice Types are immune to Sheer Cold) Attack Potency: At least Mountain level+ (Equal to Glalie, who can Mega Evolve, as well as the other End-Of-Pokédex Gen 4 evolutions) Speed: Relativistic (Comparable to Poliwrath) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Mountian Class+ (Equal to Glalie) Durability: At least Mountain level+ Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, tens of kilometers with most attacks Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Above instinctual, yet high in battle, as Pokémon are naturally hardwired for battle Weaknesses: Fire, Steel, Ghost, Dark, and Rock attacks. Amplifying stats requires luck (for Ominous Wind) or hail (for Snow Cloak) Notable Attacks/Techniques: Abilities *'Snow Cloak:' When Froslass is in hail, its evasiveness rises and it becomes much harder to hit. *'Cursed Body:' Making contact with Froslass has the chance to disable the move that hit it. *'Mountaineer:' A Conquest ability. Froslass is capable of scaling mountains easier than most other Pokémon. *'Dodge:' A Conquest ability. Froslass can potentially dodge a move, which will make the attacker off balance, lowering the defense and speed of him or her. *'Frostbite:' A Conquest ability. Touching Froslass has the chance to freeze the opponent. *Any skill under the IQ Group "A" Moves *'Bite:' Froslass bites the opponent with dark energy, potentially causing them to flinch and not attack. This move can only be learned while it's still a Snorunt. *'Ice Fang:' Froslass fills its mouth with cryogenic energy, and bites the opponent, which can cause either flinching or freezing. This move can only be learned while it's still a Snorunt. *'Headbutt:' Froslass slams its head into the opponent, which can cause the opponent to flinch. This move can only be learned while it's still a Snorunt. *'Crunch:' Froslass crunches the opponent in its dark energy filled mouth, which can lower defense. This move can only be learned while it's still a Snorunt. *'Ominous Wind:' Froslass blows a blast of repulsive and ghostly wind. This has a chance to raise the physical and special attack and defense, as well as speed, of Froslass, on top of the damage. *'Destiny Bond:' Froslass places a hex on the opponent, so if Froslass goes, so does the opponent. *'Powder Snow:' Froslass blasts the foe with a snowy gust, potentially freezing the target. *'Leer:' Froslass glares at the opponent menacingly, lowering his or her physical defense. *'Double Team:' Froslass creates afterimages, making it harder to hit via probability. *'Ice Shard:' Froslass quickly hurls flash-frozen chunks of ice at the opponent, in an attempt to blitz. *'Icy Wind:' Froslass blows a cold wind at the opponent, which does damage and lower speed. *'Astonish:' Froslass attacks while attempting to scare, which may cause the foe to flinch. *'Draining Kiss:' Froslass kisses the opponent and uses fairy energy to drain the opponent's life force to restore its own. *'Will O' Wisp:' Froslass shoots a bluish-white flame that burns upon contact. *'Confuse Ray:' Froslass emits an odd light that confuses the one it hits. *'Wake-Up Slap:' Froslass slaps the opponent many times, and does double damage if the opponent is asleep, though it wakes them up. *'Captivate:' Froslass charms the opponent, which will sharply lower the special attack of him. This only works if the opponent is male. *'Shadow Ball:' Froslass hurls a powerful black blob of shadow at the foe, and it has a chance to lower special defense. *'Blizzard:' Froslass blasts the opponent with a powerful howling blizzard with an incredible area of effect. This move basically never misses in a blizzard. *'Hail:' Froslass summons a hailstorm, which damages all who aren't Ice-type and halves the effect of solar and lunar effects. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Illusionists Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Ice Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Shadow Users Category:Fire Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Air Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Curse Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Weather Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Pokemon Category:Nintendo Category:Absorption Users Category:Flight Users Category:Youkai Category:Tier 7